


The Blanket Solution

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was cold and there was only one blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blanket Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

The blanket was almost brand new, a miracle find in Satellite. It was thick and large, and most importantly it was warm. The night promised to be cold which made the discovery even more spectacular.

The building they were holing up in had been abandoned for years if the dust and crumble meant anything. They picked the least drafty corner and chose to sleep in it as best they could until sunrise when they’d make a run back for home base. The cops should have given up by then. With any luck the cold would turn them away like any other sensible creature.

They used their arms for pillows and attempted to get comfortable, but the bedspread wasn’t really meant for two people. Even with their backs to each other parts of them were getting chilled from the continuously cooling air as the night stretched on.

“Stop pulling on it,” Jack growled. Yusei kicked his heel back to knock against the blonde’s leg.  
“You’re pulling.” Jack yanked on the cover.  
“You are!” Yusei almost yelped as the cold seeped into his newly exposed clothes, freezing the skin beneath. He wrenched the sheet back hard. “Hey!” Jack protested and pulled again.

Yusei released a frustrated breath. “This is ridiculous.” He twisted over and wrapped himself around the taller teen, spooning Jack completely against him so they both fitted under the blanket.

Jack’s face heated. Yusei’s breath flowed over his neck and he could feel the dark teen’s heartbeat against his back. A gloved hand brushed over his stomach. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m keeping warm. Stay still and deal with it.”

They were both securely under the comforter now, but Jack knew even as his companion drifted off into dreamland there was no way he was going to get any sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
